


z0diac

by jjongzen



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M, fruits basket ensemble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongzen/pseuds/jjongzen
Summary: it's a fruits basket band au. it'll probably be bad. probably will have one shots cuz i'm ass at plots. i'm writing this for me and my friends so apologies if it isn't great
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Kuragi Machi/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	z0diac

z0diac-a fruits basket band au

COMING SOON :)

(next chapter will probably be character descriptions)


End file.
